


Baby Hunter

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean attempts to teach you so basic hunting techniques which ends with both of you revealing your kinker sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Hunter

“Face it, kiddo, you’re still a baby hunter.” You groaned at the nickname. It was perfectly fine when Sam used it, but it sounded weird coming out of Dean’s mouth. You fell back onto the motel bed and kicked off your boots. Dean was right though. You had screwed up and almost gotten yourself hurt by an pissed off ghost. No one was hurt, but your pride was bruised. You were thankful that the boys had taken you in; a vamp had taken a grudge against your family and killed all of them. He would have gotten you too if the Winchester brothers hadn’t busted down the doors before he got to you. Left without a family or anywhere to go, they loaded you in the car and adopted you into their little family. Sam treated you like a little sister. He had confessed that he liked the idea of having someone to protect. He had always been the younger one so it was nice change. Dean however - Dean always seemed to flirt with you. The playfulness of his eyes, the constant friendly taunts and jabs. It wasn’t that you didn’t want him – God no - you just didn’t want to be the one to take the make the first move.

Dean made his way to the shower and Sam joined you on the bed. You normally shared with Sam after discovering that Dean was a cuddler. The one time you slept with him he ended up pulling you underneath him. You had to admit, it would be nice sleeping with him in the dead of winter, but in the middle of August? No, thank you.

You moved so you were lying across the bed with your head resting in his lap. You fiddled around on your phone as he flipped through a book. You groaned in protest as Sam moved you out of his lap as Dean finished in the bathroom. Dean sat on the bed opposite of you watching you swing your legs while waiting for Sam to finish. You listened as his gun clicked while he cleaned it. Your phone fell to your chest and you released a massive sigh.“I have an idea.” Dean said suddenly. You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked over to him.

“You’re ideas are never good.” He gave you his trademark bitch face before continuing.

“I’m gonna give you some more training when we get back to the bunker.” You raised your eyebrows at him.

“Training?” You questioned. He nodded.

“What kind of training?” He shrugged.

“Basic stuff - you should be good with shooting, but maybe a bit of hand to hand combat, getting out of basic knots. That sort of thing.” You nodded then fell back against the bed.

“Sounds like fun.” You muttered as you heard Sam climbing out of the shower.

 

 

You slept on the long car ride home. Occasionally, you’d wake up if the boys got a bit too loud or Dean hit a bump particularly. Eventually, you just dosed as you listened to them talk. Finally, the car rolled to a stop outside the bunker; you sat up and stretched.

“Bunker, sweet Bunker.” You muttered as you climbed out of the back seat. You grabbed your bag from the trunk as Dean opened up the door and led the way in. You wandered to your room and dropped your bag on the floor. Voices floated down the hall as Sam and Dean started a search for food in the kitchen. You found them making sandwiches, Dean handed one to you. You jumped up on the counter and took a bite. Dean leaned against the counter next to you and bumped your leg with his arm.

“Figured we could start working tomorrow, give you a rest tonight.” You nodded. Sam looked over confused.

“Work on what?” He asked.

“Gonna give Y/N some more practice, more training.” You quickly finished your sandwich and headed towards your bedroom ready for some sleep.

“Be ready early tomorrow morning!” Dean shouted. You fake groaned loudly and smiled as Dean’s laugh echoed down the hallway.

As soon as you changed into pajamas and fell on the bed you were asleep dreaming of a certain green-eyed hunter.

* * *

Morning came much too quickly. You had never been a morning person and you were even less of one when Dean decided to wake you up at 6:30 am.

“GAHHHH!” You screamed, as you were suddenly cold and wet. You wrenched the soaked blankets off and gasped for breath. Dean stood above you with a now empty bucket.

“Rise and shine, cupcake! You know, I shouldn’t have even been able to get in here without getting shot. Add that to the list of things we have to work on.” You reached over to your nightstand and grabbed your gun. Making sure the safety was still on, you pointed it at him.

“Just give me a reason, Winchester.” You threatened. Dean laughed and started out of your bedroom. You dropped the gun back on the nightstand.

“Come on, Y/N. Breakfast is a’waiting!” You groaned loudly and rolled out of the bed.  _On the bright side,_ you thought _, coffee has to be ready with him to be this chipper this early._

Sam was already in the kitchen when you and Dean arrived. You collapsed into a chair and happily accepted the coffee cup Dean handed to you. He started to speak, but you glared at him. It was better to wait until after you had finished your first cup of coffee before talking. You felt yourself slowly wake up as the boys discussed their plans for the day. With a solid thunk, you set down your empty coffee cup.

“Alright, Winchester, whatca got planned for me.” Sam pushed himself away from the table and headed to do whatever Sam did leaving you and Dean alone in the kitchen.

“Well,” he started. “I figure you have a fairly good handle on shooting straight.” You smirked proudly. You had always been a good shot, even if when you were 16 you were aiming at a target, not a monster.

“But we might work on escaping basic knots. It’s not a common skill, but a good one for a hunter to know – even a baby hunter like yourself.” You glared at him for the quip, and he just smirked in response. He grabbed your empty mug and dropped it in the sink. You stood up from the table and followed Dean.

He lead you down some stairs to a room next to the shooting range. There were boxes on the outside of the room and in the middle was a sturdy looking chair. Dean motioned with his head for you to sit in the chair while he dug around in the boxes. Finally he found what he was looking for and pulled out a long length of rope. You saw his hand coming towards you, but you still jumped as the sudden contact.

“You okay?” You nodded quickly.

“If you don’t want to do this, Y/N, just say the word. You don’t have to.” You shook your head.

“I’m good.” You said. He nodded, watching your face closely. Gently, he started wrapping the rope around your wrist securing it to the arm of chair. After he had secured that one, he shifted to reach the other. You pulled gently at the bonds as Dean moved down to tie your ankles to the chair. You could feel the heat from his hands seeping through your jeans. You pulled with more strength and Dean backed away slowly, his eyes wandering over your bound form.

“I don’t know how to get out of this, Dean.” You said pulling harder. You were getting nervous as you looked down at the ropes. Your eyes jumped up to Dean; you didn’t notice the fear in your eyes and your breath caught in your throat as you realized you really couldn’t get out. But Dean - Dean’s eyes were filled with a different reaction. You hesitated to think it could lust. Nervously, your eyes dropped to what you suspected was a bulge in his jeans. Your breathing settled as Dean stepped closer to you. He quickly drew his knife and cut your bonds. You jumped slightly as he dropped to his knees and cut the rope around your ankles.

“I’ll never learn if you cut the ropes.” You whispered. He settled back on his heels as he looked you over. At such a close proximity, you could feel he was breathing heavy too. A slow small grin spread across your face.

“Do you have a problem with me being tied up, Dean?” His eyes glazed over and he nodded imperceptibly, before jumping out of his stupor.

“No. No problem.” His tongue slipped out to wet his lips - those lips you wanted nothing more than to attack with your own. He still hadn’t moved from between your legs. You nudged his shoulder with your knee and he moved himself quickly. He stood up and moved back across the room, running his hands across his face.

“I’m just gonna -” He motioned towards the door before ducking through it. His footsteps echoed up the stairs before you could even get out of the chair. The fragments of rope fell as you stood up and followed Dean up the stairs. You found yourself in the library listening to Dean’s bedroom door slam.

* * *

 

“What did I do?” You asked Sam sitting across from him at the table. He looked up from his book and sighed.

“What did he do?” You quickly summed up what happened with the ropes and Dean’s reaction. Sam sighed again and pushed the book away.

“You know how close we had to be growing up. There was a lot of, well, overlap

sometimes - if you know what I mean.” He ran his hand through his hair. “And a couple times, I walked in on things I’d rather not see. For example, I found out rather quickly that Dean’s into, well…” He faded trying to find the right words.

“Bondage?” You whispered. Sam nodded.

“So his response to me…” You started. Sam nodded again.  

“He wants you, Y/N. But he’s not willing to say it.” You thought carefully about the information Sam was giving you.

“And if I wanted him?” You whispered. Sam smiled.

“Which you do.” He said. “Just do it.” He advised empathically. “Make yourself - and Dean - happy.” You bit down on your bottom lip and nodded.   
“He’s in his bedroom.” Sam suggested. You gathered your courage and stood up and started towards the bedrooms before turning back to Sam.

“I’m going to have bruises after this, aren’t I?” You threw Sam a smirk at which he burst out laughing.

“Knowing my brother - probably.”

You knocked gently at Dean’s door. He sighed and you heard rustling from the other side before the door was flung open. He looked surprised to see you. You pushed past him and he let the door swing shut. The silence was heavy as your eyes dropped to the floor.

“You liked it.” You finally said. “Seeing me tied up.” You looked up to watch his response carefully. He was fighting his emotions, you saw the conflict flit across his face and you stepped closer.

“I know I liked it.” You whispered. His eyes leapt up from the ground to your face searching for evidence of truth.

“What can I say? I’m kinky.” You smirked as Dean’s belief settled in and his own smirk spread.

“Well, what am I to do with a kinky little girl?” He muttered, his hands wrapped around your wrists. He wrenched you closer so your chest was pressed against his.

“You know exactly what to do with me.” You whispered looking up to his sparkling green eyes. Suddenly, he pushed you hard and you fell against the bed. You scrambled up to the head and pushed yourself up on your elbows. Dean crossed the room to his dresser and yanked open one of the drawers. He pulled out from deep in the drawer a long length of rope and knelt on the bed. He slowly crawled up, his eyes locked with yours. He took your hands in his and quickly looped the rope around them. Slowly, he wound the rope around your wrists and then attached them to the headboard. You looked up at his handy work.

“And how, pray tell, are you going to get my clothes off now?” He climbed off the bed and turned back to his dresser and picked up an object. He turned back towards you and flicked open a pocket knife.

“I hope you’re not overly fond of that shirt.” You shivered gently in anticipation as he crept closer.

“Like I said before,” He said as he gently lifted the collar of your t-shirt away from your neck, “say the word and you’re out.” He cut swiftly downward. You gasped as the cool air hit your skin as Dean carefully cut the remaining cloth off of you. Silently, he moved down and straddled your legs fiddling with the button of your jeans.

“These next?” You nodded quickly. He popped the button and slowly rolled them down your legs leaving you only in your bra and panties. His fingers played with the cloth holding the cups of your bra together.

“Have to cut this off, too.” He muttered. “Poor planning on my part,” he slid the blade between your skin and the small strip before pulling sharply. “But I don’t particularly care.” He made quick work of the rest of your bra before flinging it across the room.

“Holy shit,” he breathed while taking in your bare chest. He dropped the knife on the nightstand before gently taking your breast in his rough hands. Your head fell back as he attached his mouth to your nipple as his hand kneaded your other breast.

“Dean,” You mewed as he bit down gently. Dean pulled back and gently ran his hands up your sides. You shivered at the feeling of his calloused hands on your soft skin. He leaned in and began sucking marks into your neck.

“I’m actually glad,” He muttered against your skin, “that you have no idea how to get out of this. Makes everything more exciting.” He leaned back to admire the marks he had left.

“I’ve got you,” he leaned in close, his lips hovering above yours. “exactly where I want you. Where I’ve always wanted you, Y/N - writhing under me.” His lips lingered over yours. You jerked up trying for contact, but he pulled away.

“Mine,” he whispered. “Say it.”

“Yours,” you responded instantly. “All yours.” You looked seriously into his darkening eyes. “Dean, I’m yours.” His lips crashed against yours, moving hungrily against yours. He nipped gently at you, he took dominance quickly and fiercely. Your hips bucked against him, eager for fiction.  

“Dean,” you practically whined as he kissed down your neck towards your collarbone.

“What?” He pulled away. His hands ghosted down your body, over your stomach, and fiddled with the waistband of your panties.

“Want these gone?” He teased, hooking his fingers. With excruciating slowness, he pulled them down your legs before they were off completely.  

“You’re still wearing far too many clothes, Winchester.” You said cheekily. His eyes locked with yours as he pulled off his trademark flannel and tore off his t-shirt. You unconsciously pulled at the rope holding your hands down, wanting to run your hands across his open chest.

“Like what you see?” You nodded quickly before his hands began pulling at his jeans.

“I can think of something I’d like to see more.” You muttered as he pushed his jeans off and threw them off the bed. Your eyes snapped up to his as you noticed the growing bulge in his boxers. He pulled his boxers low across his hips.

“Off?” he questioned unnecessarily. You rolled your eyes at his antics. He smirked and pulled them off, his cock bouncing up to his stomach. You tried to look away and focus on just Dean, but you were…

“Distracted?” Dean interrupted your thoughts. He quickly crawled up your body so his heavy cock was resting on your chest.

“Now, how do I want this?” He muttered. His eyes roamed your face.

“I’m thinking with your pretty lips wrapped around it.” He scooted closer so the tip was prodding at your mouth which you stubbornly kept closed.

“Come on, Y/N. Open up.” You conceded and parted your lips gently allowing him to slip inside.

“God, Y/N.” Dean groaned. His hand dropped to entwine in your hair. He slowly began to move and fuck your mouth gently. You began to suck hard in addition to his movements. Dean’s breathing became erratic before pulling out of your mouth with a resounding pop.  

“Fuck,” he gasped his hand cupping your cheek. “Your mouth is not where I want to cum.” He moved down your body. “But I’m also not going to be the first one to cum.” He pressed hot kisses down the length of your body before settling between your legs. His eyes sparkled from his position. He gently separated your thighs and his finger prodded at your center, gently separating your folds. He quickly sought out your clit and applied a gentle pressure. You bucked against his hand as he slipped a finger deep into you. You squirmed under him.

“Shit!” You gasped as his tongue made contact. You felt Dean laugh against you.

“I generally have that effect.” He muttered. He moved to push two fingers into you and his lips wrapped your clit. He pumped his fingers in and out of you, pushing towards an orgasm. You tried to control your movements as he attempted to pull an orgasm from you. Finally, you fell over the edge and came hard around his fingers. You were gasping for breath as Dean pulled away from you.

“And I’m just getting started with you.” Dean muttered. He crawled his way up your body before hovering above you, heat radiating from his body. He kissed your harshly, his hand wrapping around the back of your head. He pulled away.

“Condom?” He muttered. You shook your head.

“I’m on the pill.” You said. “I want you in me, all of you, everything.” You whimpered. His head fell against yours. You felt him line himself up with you pussy and push in. Your mouth fell open as he filled and stretched you perfectly. He leaned down flush against you.

“God, you are perfect.” He groaned. You whimpered as he sat up and pulled out of you almost completely.

“I’m warning you. I’m not going to be gentle.” You smirked up at him.

“Give it your best shot.” You said and Dean slammed back into you. You yelped at the suddenness when Dean swooped down and kissed you roughly. He set a breakneck pace pounding you mercilessly. You felt the ropes burn your wrists as you pulled hard at your bounds.

You both descended into mindless moans of each other’s names and explicits. Dean attacked your neck with harsh bites as you both edged closer to cuming together.

“Dean!” You screamed as he moved and hit inside you even deeper. His mouth moved close to your ear. Your hips rose to meet his every thrust as his motions became erratic. His arms wrapped around you and around your back pulling you close to him.

“With me,” he growled in your ear. “Cum with me. Now.” You cried as you came around

his cock and he filled you with his cum. Dean held himself above you, gasping for breath before rolling off of you.

“Dean, my arms.” You muttered, but Dean was already grabbing the knife from the nightstand. He made quick work of the ropes before grabbing an old t-shirt for you and a clean pair of boxers for him. You rolled out your shoulders from the stress and rubbed the marks on your wrists after pulling on the shirt. Dean tossed your discarded underwear which you also pulled on. Dean climbed back into the bed and wrapped you in his arms. He noticed you rubbing your wrists gently.

“Shit,” he muttered before rolling back out of bed. He crossed the room quickly and pulled something from his nightstand. He crawled back into the bed settling with your back pressed against his chest. He popped the cap of some lotion and began rubbing your wrists gently.

“Didn’t mean for you to do that to yourself.” He muttered. Your head fell back against his chest.

“It was worth it.” You muttered sleepily. He tossed the lotion to the foot of the bed and wrapped his arms and a blanket around you.

“Why on earth did we wait this long?” He muttered against your hair. You shrugged.

“Wonder if Sam heard us.” You smiled at his comment.

“From what I understand, Sam’s heard and seen a lot worse.” You slowly began to drift away as your breathing began to match Dean’s. Even if you were still a “baby hunter”, you’d be more than willing to go through more training with Dean if it ended like this.

You both jumped as Sam banged harshly on the door.

“You guys realize it’s not even lunch yet!” He shouted and his footsteps faded up the hallway. You smiled to yourself and felt Dean’s chest vibrate with gentle laughter. You curled in closer to Dean and slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
